Kuragedarl
- A jellyfish monster, and was termed as "Electric Kaijin" by Colonel Zol. Her embelm is that of that of a jellyfish, worn on the forehead region of the mask on her squad of combatmen. She was later defeated by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick Biography When a young boy went into a heavily grassed field in search of his dog Pochi, Kuragedarl is seen spying on the older man who brought him here with her extendable tentacle. After tricking the boy to fall down a cliff, she was spied on by the boy; who saw her electrocute a man with three of her combatmen. The boy then flees. Later, the boy returns and captures pictures of Kuragedarl, who realizes it and shocks the boy into unconsciousness. Kuragedarl then decides to leave the boy there with the camera; and her picture was soon leaked into the news; though the public dismissed it as hoax, Kuragedarl discovered the identity of the boy, revealed to be named Kouta. Later, after Kouta informs Ichimonji and Taki of Kuragedarl, who he assumed was an alien, Kragedarl intercepts the trio on their way to the grass field and fights Kamen Rider #2 for the first time. However, Kragedarl's electricity discharge was in no way capable of harming the Rider, as Rider #2's body can wistand up to 50,000 volts. After Taki assists Rider #2, Kuragedarl decides to retreat for the time being. Later, she arrives at Kouta's residence and kidnaps his mother; which she plans to use as bait for the Rider, while other humans she captured on the way were shocked by Colonel Zol to test if they can wistand up to 5,000 Volts of pressure for future reconstruction. Kouta's mother was then tied to a cross, which was rigged with dynamite, to destroy Rider #2. Taki catches word of this and goes to rescue her. Kuragedarl then orders for detonation to destroy Taki, but Rider #2 arrives and saves them. Kuragedarl then immerges, and fights with Rider #2, who snaps her tentacle before destroying her with his Rider Kick. Personality Kuragedarl can be seen as one of the most cocky of the Shocker Kaijin, being perfectly fine with allowing her photos to be shown in public, knowing full well that the public would reject it, but it would fall in Ichimonji's hands. Abilities As what Colonel Zol termed her suggests, Kuragedarl can unleash volts of electricity on humans through her tentacle, enough to kill an adult. She can also control the voltage for a knockout. Behind the Scenes Kuragedarl was voiced by Terue Nonami, who also voiced the likes of Bee Woman and the other female Kaijin, and was portrayed in suit by an unknown actor. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Manga Kuragedarl briefly appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's original Kamen Rider manga, appearing on one of Big Machine's monitors. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Jellyfish Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Female Monsters